The New Girl
by pickleowl28
Summary: Whitney moves to a new town as she has done many times because of unknown reasons to her class mates. Her parents Max and Fang help "save the world" by getting others to recycle and not polute the air. The ideas that are in her dreams turn out to be real. It is up to Whitney and Emmett to stop them with some help from their friends.
1. Chapter 1

She closed the locker door and frowned at the to girls down the hall. They were laughing at and pointing at a picture on one of their phones.

"Hey, you're new right?" She looked up at a guy with sandy colored hair; she nodded. He grinned and held out his hand "My name's Emmett." One of the popular girls came over, one of the lauging-phone girls. _Great_, she thought.

"Dont bother with losers like this, they will never learn." The girl smiled at Emmett. He frowned. "Leave her alone Hailey, she's new."

"Ahh, you have to protect her." Hailey made a pretend frown face. And than smiled.

"Hailey, right?" She looked over at me shocked. "Poor you, your commet left here 'cause of all your hot air?" She blinked, frowned for real and stormed off in a huff. I rolled my eyes. Emmett looked at me and than laughed. "Nice one. Didn't know you had brains, too." He smiled again. "What, a girl can't be smart?" I smiled and started down the hall.

"Wait up!" He jogged up to me after a second. "Why don't I show you around school? Maybe get something to eat at lunch with me?"

I smiled at him, nodding. He grinned and showed me where my english class was; before he left for his own class. I handed the teacher, Mrs. Santaro, a pass saying I was new. She waved me to a seat next to a guy picking his nose and a girl drawing all over her notebook. Emmett suddenly popped into the room walking toward me. "Hey, never told me your name." I blinked, _huh, guess not._ "Whitney." I told him. Just than the bell rang and he had go to class telling me "Wait here and I will walk with you to U.S. history!"

I sat down and the girl next to me shook her head. "Your in trouble, he's one of the most popular guys and his sister is not very friendly to the unpopular girls he dates. My name is Tami. Your Whitney, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

By the time class ended, Whitney knew that Tami was a Cheerleader and dating Nick, who was Emmett's best friend. Also, Hailey was Emmetts sister; _nice to know now, _she thought. Her teacher held her back as everyone else left. "Whitney, I believe I have a class you may be interested in. What do you have this next hour?"

"Mad Science," was her response. She smiled and nodded."Good, your in it." she told me where to go, handing me a pass.

As I left to walk out to a old house in back. It had been there before the school was built and they thought that it was best to have all the smelly chemicals out there. When I passed through the door, everyone turned to look at me. _Of course, Hailey is in this class. _Handing the teacher the pass, I sat by myself in the back. Turning my head, I smiled. There was my Mom and Dad's ever famous 'Save the World' posters. Dad was, of couse, dressed in all black, standing back-to-back with Mom. Mom's hair was as always crazy, just like mine; for good reason.

"My name is Mr. Parker and everyone here has special qualties." I rolled my eyes, _one of THOSE people, the ones who think nothing is every bad about anyone._ "We will start with myself. It is extreme hearing. Miss Tami?" I leaned forward to look at her.

"I can predict the future."

"I got strength like you wouldn't believe." A guy with a mohawk said. Down thee line they went. When they got to Hailey and Emmett, I listened again.

"Fire." Hailey flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Mine's ice," was Emmett's reply. Than everyone looked at me.

I swallowed. _No wonder Mom auctually liked this school._ "Mine's not near as cool as ice or fire. I fly."

"For real?" Mohawk guy asked, I nodded. "Show us!" Everyone else agreed. I bit my lip, thinking, _I don't how Mom would like it, but she was the one who said I should go here. _I stood, rolling my shoulders to realse some tension and moved toward the door. I stopped and turned back, "We have to go outside first." I raised my eyebrows at them.

When we got to a little grove of trees, I moved to stand in front of them. I rolled my shoulders to let my wings out. They were about 12 feet, black in the center, spreading into a brown. I loved the way they looked cause it was half Mom and half Dad. I smiled when I heard the class gasp.


End file.
